


Oil Leak

by orphan_account



Series: Sickstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawtooth busts a gasket, causing an oil leak in his chassis. This results in oily robo-vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Art by SQUIDBISCUIT <3 The first picture inspired it, the second was drawn FROM it! <3
> 
> Squidbiscuit's dA: http://squidbiscuit.deviantart.com
> 
> Squidbiscuit's tumblr: http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com

Dirk honestly didn’t have the slightest fucking clue how this was even possible.

He knew systems could get viruses, obviously, only the most brain-dead proud AARP member with a 1999 Packard Bell desktop wouldn’t. But a virus that made his custom rapbot spew oil like a sorority girl on spring break?

That was a new one.

“Okay, tell me again how the hell you managed to get yourself a robo-stomach virus again without having a goddamn stomach?” Dirk crossed his arms, watching Sawtooth wipe a little over the oil dripping from his jagged metal mouth. Squarewave was lingering behind him, twitching and sparking like he was going to malfunction with sheer panic. 

“Fuck if I know,” the metallic voice responded, gritty and synthesized. “Shit happens. Can you fix it?” Sawtooth looked at his ruined hoodie, his eyes glowing dully. 

“You underestimate me. Of course I can fuckin’ fix it, just give me a minute.” Dirk headed over to his workbench and grabbed a few of his tools, heading back over to Sawtooth and staring at him expectantly. “Hoodie up.”

Sawtooth pulled his hoodie up to expose the metal paneling of his torso- Dirk still prided himself every time he looked at the two bolts in place of nipples- and grabbed his screwdriver, unscrewing the hatch that covered his stomach. He peered inside, his nose scrunching as he surveyed the damage.

“Holy shit, dude.” There was a massive oil spill in Sawtooth’s chassis- it was coating wires and cogs and generally being a big pain in the ass. Obviously not a real virus. That was.. a relief? 

“Look as good as it feels?” Sawtooth seemed fairly calm despite the circumstances- probably because Dirk programmed him to be the chillest motherfucker to ever be chill. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=cowe8)

“If it feels like a busted drain plug gasket, then yeah, probly does.” He reached inside with the wrench, putting the butt of his screwdriver in his mouth so he could use both hands. The noises his abdomen was making were unreal- chunks and grinds and little bzzzt sounds all over the place, making Dirk a little apprehensive. Nonetheless, he continued.

There was so much oil, it coated his hands and arms as he reached back towards the oil pan. He started fiddling with the drain plug, and was rewarded with a wave of oil coming up out of Sawtooth’s maw and dripping onto his head. Squarewave made an auto-tuned squeak at the sight. Fabulous.

“Couldn’t hold it ‘til I wasn’t elbow-deep in your robowels?” His tone was just barely level, because his hair. 

“Apparently not,” Sawtooth responded, voice box slightly wobbly. Squarewave gave a few more panicked sparks. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=32zpcme)

Dirk removed his arms and went back over to his workbench, hauling his toolbox up out from under it and pulling out a new gasket. 

“Alright, dude,” he started, grabbing a towel and wiping his arms, “you’re gonna have to.. I don’t know, bend over the oil catcher tub and empty some of the pooled liquid out. I’ll wipe up the excess from there, change your gasket, refill the oil, and we should be good.” 

Sawtooth gave a thumbs up, and Dirk out of the room to find the oil tub. Squarewave looked up at the taller robot, still twitching and sparking.

“HEY, DOGG, I KNOW YOU SAID THAT YOU’RE ALL COOL, BUT HE SAID THE OIL IN YOUR STOMACH MAKES A FUCKIN’ POOL? I’M KIND OF TWEAKING, SORRY FOR FREAKING, BUT IT’S HARD TO CHILL WHEN YOU’RE ALL UP AND LEAKING!” 

Sawtooth looked down at Squarewave, and gave his hat-clad head a pat. “I’m chill as ice bro, believe me, I’m fine. Shit’s cash as a rhyme, so axiomatically tactical, so quit with your fretting, don’t you know it’s impractical?” 

Squarewave seemed eased by that, and Dirk returned a moment later, dropping the tub in front of Sawtooth. 

“Go on. And don’t get that shit on my floor,” the prince warned, watching as the tall robot straddled the oil catcher. Sawtooth bent over and the oil started pouring out of his chassis, inky black liquid pooling in the bottom of the gaudy orange-yellow vat. Eventually the stream slowed, becoming gradual drips.

Dirk stepped over and righted his rapbot, grabbing the oily towel and starting to wipe out the oil while being extremely careful not to detach any wires. Eventually, it was looking… decent enough, and Dirk exchanged the gasket for a new one and refilled the oil.

“Feel better?” He looked up at Sawtooth, who seemed to run a few processes before nodding in compliance. 

“Yeah, a shit ton.” Dirk seemed pleased with that answer and started closing up the panel, while Squarewave clung to Sawtooth’s arm and stared up at him.

“YOU’RE SURE YOU’RE OKAY NOW BRO? NO MORE OIL MAKING YOUR PROCESSES RUN SLOW?”

Sawtooth stared down as the little robot, poking his forehead and transferring a little spark across the metal. 

“I’m sure, kiddo.”


End file.
